


don’t you ever grow up (just stay this little)

by daringyounggrayson



Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [9]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batman Bingo, Damian Joins the Family Early, Dick Grayson is Robin, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, damian is a toddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringyounggrayson/pseuds/daringyounggrayson
Summary: Damian joins the family early, which means Dick gets to play with a toddler while Alfred makes dinner.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833130
Comments: 10
Kudos: 194





	don’t you ever grow up (just stay this little)

**Author's Note:**

> anon said: I would love to see a "Joins the family early" with Damian for the Batman Bingo. 
> 
> Dick is 15 and Damian is 2, also Damian has been with the family for about a year at this point.

The sound of tiny feet slapping against the wood floor wakes him up, but it’s the tiny hands pushing against his side and try to push him back and forth that make him open his eyes.

“Dicky, up!” Damian demands.

Dick smiles at Damian, reaching a hand out to ruffle his hair.

“Up!” Damian repeats, and he keeps saying it until Dick sits up. Then, successful in his first mission, he runs off.

“Hey, where are you going?” Dick asks, darting after him. 

“Catch!” Damian squeals, and runs faster.

Dick complies, stomping his feet hard against the ground as he gets closer to make Damian laugh. He chases Damian around the living room for a few seconds before grabbing him around the middle and yanking him up. “Got you!” Dick yells as Damian screams. Dick spins him around, and then pulls him close to his chest and kisses his forehead.

Damian giggles, then makes a kissing noise until Dick turns his cheek, and then he plants a slightly spitty kiss on his cheek.

Dick shifts Damian around and lifts him to rest on his shoulders, making sure to hold the toddler by his back so he doesn’t try to tilt backward. He starts them toward the kitchen as Damian starts tugging at his hair. “Where'd you leave Alfred, huh bud?”

Damian, as per usual, doesn’t tell him. Alfred, however, does. “I’m in here, Master Dick.”

Dick enters the kitchen and finds Alfred pulling ingredients out of the fridge. “Found something,” Dick says, plopping Damian down on one of the counter stools. Instead of sitting, Damian stands right back up and starts slapping his hands against the counter experimentally. He slaps both hands against the counter at once, then varies how high he raises his hands before hitting the counter, all while listening to the different sounds these changes make. 

“Ah, yes. He just woke up from his nap and was asking for you to play with him,” Alfred explains. “I need to start on dinner and was hoping you could watch him. I presume you are well-rested?”

Dick nods, yawning a little. He hadn’t exactly meant to fall asleep, and really, he should have spent that time finishing his book report. But all in all, he really needed the nap, and he still has two whole days to finish the book report. “I don’t mind. Just wanted to make sure you knew where he was.” Damian can climb the stairs now, up _and_ down, and he likes to do it without any help. It’s impressive, and terrifying. 

“Excellent,” Alfred says, taking some vegetable over to the sink to be washed. “And thank you for checking, but I assure you, I would not have let him run off if I did not know that someone else would be with him.”

Dick hums, watching as Damian picks up his hand and slaps it against the counter. “Wow,” Dick says when Damian looks up at him for approval.

“Wow,” Damian repeats, then slaps Dick’s hand against the counter again.

“That is very impressive, young Master Damian,” Alfred says fondly. Then to Dick, “I’m about to start chopping. Perhaps the two of you could play elsewhere until I finish?”

Dick nods and scoops Damian up again. Lately, Damian’s taken an interest in kitchenware, especially knives. They got him a toy kitchen last month, and while he likes to play with it, he seems to think that it would be more fun if he could add some of Alfred’s supplies to his collection. So far, they’ve found a pot lid, a can of beans, and an unpeeled orange over there. Damian must’ve snagged that stuff from the counter before they could be put away, which Dick still can’t believe he can reach now. Honestly, that kid is getting too tall. 

“Wanna play outside, Dami?” Dick asks, leaning Damian against his hip and carrying him toward the door.

“Outside!” Damian repeats, clapping his hands together. “Shoes?”

“Yeah, we’ll get your shoes,” Dick promises. Damian scrambles out of his hold, and Dick lets him run ahead to grab his shoes. He finds Dick’s first, handing them to him before going back for his own pair.

When Dick finishes putting on their shoes, Damian stands and reaches for Dick’s hand, asking, “Play swing?” 

Dick squeezes Damian’s hand, smiling. “You got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comment and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> [tumblr](https://daringyounggrayson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
